Fifty Years AD ( After Damon )
by HateOnMeNowBiotch
Summary: A series one Shots that go through the fifty years that Mckennah told Damon to stay away at the end of Her Greater Purpose. Never fret the sequel will be coming. Rated M for language and SMUT :)
1. Ten years

A/N Hey guys this isn't the sequel, but it will be coming. I've decided to do some one shots of the fifty years that Mckennah and Klaus share together. Enjoy.

Living in the French Quarter

Ten Years A.D. ( After Damon )

Mckennah quickly sat up in bed, if her heart beated it would be pounding uncontrollably. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and tried to control her breathing. Another nightmare. They came most nights as a reminder that her sire wasn't in reach. A nasty little side affect of the bonding ritual.

A warm hand trailed down her spine. " Another one love? " Came her mates soothing sleepy voice.

Mckennah nodded and she felt herself being pulled into his embrace. Klaus had been exceptionally good to her the past decade that had gone by. Every night he would hold her in his arms after her nightmares and would show her his soft side. She knew it was the bond they shared, but she didn't care. There was nothing and no one that could take him from her.

So there she lay on his chest, his hands rubbing up and down her back. " Do you want to talk about it love? " He asked softly in her ear making her shiver.

Shaking her head she placed a kiss on his neck and got more comfortable in his arms. After a nightmare, his arms around her was the only thing that would help her fall back asleep. He could make her feel better, but could never fill the void in her soul. Not a day had gone by without her thinking of her sire. Good or bad. Rite or wrong. She missed him.

" I think a change of scenery is in order. What do you think about that? " He asked rolling her over and climbing on top of her.

Mckennah reached up and stroked his face and looked up at him lovingly. Klaus was still Klaus the badass hybrid, he would probably never say the evil three words that most women want to hear. The exception being Mckennah. Her big bad hybrid expressed his emotions physically, and she had no problems with that.

" India! " She said excitedly making him grin down at her.

" Your wish is my command love. " He said leaning down and kissing her hard. " Now how about you show me some gratitude hmmm? " He asked sitting up and spreading her legs wide, his hard cock sticking straight ahead.

Klaus trailed his fingers through the length of her center, just barely touching. " Yes... Whatever you want. " She moaned, bucking her hips trying to get more contact.

His eyes flashed yellow telling her that she was in for a bout of feral mating. " Impatient love? " He growled stroking himself inches away from her throbbing pussy.

Mckennah nodded her head, trying to get free so she could take what she wanted. He wasn't having that. In one motion he slammed into her, not stopping for a second.

" Oh yes! Harder please! " She screamed running her nails down his arms leaving trails of blood in their wake.

Klaus growled deep and started thrusting with vampire speed causing her inner walls to clamp down. Mckennah thrashed and shredded the sheets with her finger nails as she came.

" Nik yes! Oh god oh god I'm- ahhhhhhh! " Was all she could get out before all thoughts left her mind.

A great roar echoed through the mansion as he filled her with his seed. He collapsed beside of her, both breathing hard and coming down from the best of highs.

Coming to, she opened her eyes to find him rested his head on his arm and staring at her. He wiped her cheeks making her realize that once again, she cried during her orgasm. He never gave her any crap about it, but it worried her.

He looked at her through hooded lids and said " Ready to go back to sleep love? "

All she could do was nod, suddenly too tired to talk. Slowly she crawled into his arms and was asleep the second she closed her eyes. He lay there for a few minutes running his fingers through her hair as he always does.

A look of remorse came over him. He'd never be what she deserves. Yet, he could never let her go even if they weren't bonded. Niklaus was way too selfish for all of that. He was never really big on human customs, but their ten year anniversary was coming up and he wanted to do something special. A light bulb went off in his head causing him to grin and hold her tighter as he fell asleep...


	2. Twenty Years

A/N Hey guys I hope you like the last one shot. This starts with a brotherly talk between Klaus and Elijah the day after ten years A.D. I hope you enjoy.

Klaus had sent Mckennah out shopping with Rebecca for the day. They w ere heading for India the next morning and it was the perfect excuse to get her out of the mansion. He went off in search of the only person there.

Walking in the study he found him. " Hello brother fancy a chat? " He said sitting next to him on an old Victorian couch.

Elijah looked up from his book and smiled. " A " chat " Niklaus? " He asked closing the book.

Elijah could see that he actually looked nervous for the first time since he was turned. " What is it brother? " He asked worriedly.

Klaus took a big breath and said " I'm thinking about giving Mckennah mothers ring and asking her to marry me. " He said fast. If he were human he would have been blushing.

Elijah looked genuinely surprised. " Marriage Niklaus? What happened to love is a weakness that a vampire werewolf hybrid such as yourself didn't need? " He asked getting up and putting his book away.

Klaus shook his head. " Who said anything about love Elijah? " Was all he said on that matter. " Just tell me that I have your blessing. "

Elijah sighed and turned back around. " The happiness of my family is my happiness. Of course you have my blessing brother. "

Twenty years A.D.

Sitting on a huge rock in the middle of a shallow cove, Mckennah sat looking at the crystal clear waters of Kalokairi, Greece. She wasn't enjoying her first whole day and night without Klaus in twenty years. Why does she have to? Well the answer isn't that simple. She looks down at the ring on placed on her fourth finger and a little smile comes to her face. She was going to marry the man she loves in less than twenty four hours.

The proposal was definitely unexpected. Mckennah never even thought of marriage even before she was turned. He mother had always told her that happily ever after was fictional and that she should never fall into a mans trap. Then again, her mother was a babbling drug addict who had lost the only man she had ever loved. In a way, Keena Mitchells bitterness was transferred onto her only daughter.

It took the better part of nine and a half years for Klaus to get her to accept his ring. Having the same argument over and over wore her down. She didn't know why it was so important to him, but as usual he got what he wanted. Rest assured she planned the wedding of the century. A win/win.

A rock flew over here shoulder and pluncked in the water, making her turn around and lay her eyes on someone she hadn't seen since she was human.

" Chris! " She yelled jumping off of the rock and running to him. Once she was close enough she launched herself in his arms and he twirled her around.

" Now you know I wouldn't miss my baby sisters wedding. Astrid and the kids are back at your house resting after the long flight. I have to confess that I'm a little hurt that we had to be invited by the groom instead of the bride. What's up with that? " He asked setting her down.

Chris knew about her being a vampire due to the trip to U of M that she and Klaus took before they left for New Orleans. Unfortunately Klaus had to compel him so that he wouldn't let their little secret slip.

" I wasn't sure if you could get away what with your fancy law firm being tied up with a ass load of cases. " She said as they started walking up the beach towards the beautiful house that Klaus had bought for her as an early wedding present.

Chris put his arm around her shoulders and said " You really think I would miss my baby sisters wedding? Nothing but death could keep me from it. Mom would be so proud. "

Mckennah stopped walking at looked at him. " Would she be? You know what her views were about happily ever afters. " She said starting to walk again.

Chris frowned and caught up with her, grabbing her arm. " Mom was sick Kennah. Even if she wouldn't have been proud of this, I know I am. You got yourself a good man. "

Mkcennah chuckled. " Mom used to tell me all the time, before she got sick that one day I'd meet someone who made me question my very existence. That I should stick with him. " Except she wasn't thinking of Klaus when she said it.

She still had the nightmares. Almost every night. Klaus made her happy. With him things were easy. With Damon, things were never boring. He took her to the edge and then pulled her back just in time. She loved both of the men she was bonded to, just in two different ways.

With Klaus it was like a steady river. She knew what was coming most of the time because he kept their lives away from trouble. Damon was more like the river right before a waterfall, her heart pumped and she questioned everything that led to that moment. That's what her mom meant. Lord knows that Mckennah was grateful that she never had to choose between the two.

She smiled at said " Come on I'll race you to the house. "

Twenty Years A.D.

" Stop fidgeting or I'll poke you in the eye again. " Rebecca said trying to apply the brides eyeliner.

" I can't help it. I'm nervous. " Mckennah said taking deep breaths.

" All brides are nervous before they walk down the aisle don't worry sis you'll be fine. " She said finishing up.

They were in the back room of the huge church they had rented. Guests were arriving every second and soon the church would be filled. Rebecca un-zipped the long clothing bag that held Mckennahs wedding dress.

Mckennah chose a blush colored mermaid gown with a ruched bodice and layered skirt. Rebecca helped her into the gown and she looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't even recognize herself at the moment, but she felt like a princess, no a queen. His queen. Of course she was drenched in diamonds that Klaus had sent over earlier in the day. She was ready.

Butterflies danced in her stomach as Rebecca instructed Kira and Nathan, her niece and nephew, to get in front of them. She handed Kira her flower girl basket and Nathan the pillow with the rings on it. Once the wedding march started playing they started walking down the isle.

After the children were seated Rebeccah got in front of her and Elijah took his place at her side. Chris came up from behind Mckennah and took her arm in his. She looked up at him and smiled in confusion..

" Did you think I wouldn't be the one to give you away? You look beautiful. " He whispered as they walked down the isle.

Her other hand grabbed his tight. The isle looked so long before they started walking, but it was the shortest walk of her life. After they walked under the archway she could see him standing there with Elijah. Waiting for her.

They stood before the Priest and he asked " Who gives this woman to this man? "

Chris smiled. " I do. " He placed her hand in Klaus' and took his seat.

Klaus took both of her hands and squeezed them with a smile on his face. " You look lovely. "

Their vows and the exchanging of the rings flew right by and soon the Priest said " You may now kiss your bride. "

Klaus grinned and pulled her to him and kissed her senseless. Everyone in the church clapped and the Priest turned Mckennah and Klaus towards them.

" I now introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Niklaus Michaelson. "

Elijah clapped his brother on the back while Rebecca wiped at her eyes

Klaus led his new wife down the isle as people threw confetti at them. The atmosphere was light and people were starting to head to the beautiful outdoor reception area.

Elijah headed straight to the piano in the corner and started playing a song that Klaus played a lot during the twenty years they had been together. He took her hand and literally swept her off of her feet.

After a few minutes Rebecca and her date joined them along with Chris and Astrid. Soon the dance floor was full and Elijah stopped playing as the DJ set up his equipment.

Klaus pulled her close again and whispered in her ear. " DO we really have to stay here? I'd love to head home and ravish you. "

Mckennah blushed and shook her head. " We cannot leave all of our guests it would be rude, but I do need to leave for a few minutes and change. This dress is beautiful but it's killing me. " She said flagging Rebecca down.

Klaus gave her his puppy dog look only for Mckennah to give him a quick kiss on his lips before being led away once again.

Once she was helped out of her dress she changed into a blood red goddess dress, with much less diamonds to weigh her down. Rebecca went back to the party after she hung the wedding gown back up so it gave Mckennah a few minutes by herself.

Getting her purse, she pulled out her cell and did what she told herself she wasn't going to do.

After three rings she got voice-mail telling her that the call was ignored. Sighing in defeat she got up and left the dressing room to go back to the party. Seconds after she left the dressing room door opened again revealing the one and only Damon Salvatore.

He couldn't believe she went through with it. Twenty years had gone by and the same fire in his heart rose fifty feet seeing her in that dress. He has spent all of that time alone unless he was feeding, waiting for the fifty years to be up so he could claim his woman once more. Now she was married to the man that he couldn't stand.

He was never one to worry, she was still bonded to him and a marriage license couldn't change that. His phone rang and for once he answered.

" Damon I hope you're not where I think you are. " Came Stefans worried voice. " you're never gonna get her back if you keep this up. "

Damon had his famous half smirk on and said " Don't worry brother I just had to see it with my own two eyes. She did it. She really married him. Thirty years has never seemed so long before. Got to go. " He said peeking around the corner for one last look at the beautiful woman in another mans arms before leaving.


End file.
